Sporting competitions almost always include an allotted timeframe for rest. Tennis is one example where participants compete for a period of time and then take a break, such as between sets. In many sport competition venues, there are no places for the competitors or spectators to sit during their competition or during the break. Conventional chairs and stools are too big and bulky to carry around and other foldable chairs are not suitable.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.